Thunderstruck
by Are We Human
Summary: Fuming, Ron storms off to the Gryffindor Common Room to find himself face to face with Hermione Granger. Missing GoF Moment. RHr.


_xx Disclaimer xx_

_I own not Harry Potter. Thanks, and read on._

_xx Authors Note xx_

_Just a short GoF fan-fic I conjured up! Also a missing moment, enjoy!_

xx

At the foot of the marble staircase in the Entrance hall, a small, first-year girl had appeared. She stared down at the masses of students that were flooding out of the Great Hall, and sighed to herself. The grand 'Yule Ball' for fourth years and up, had just finished. The girl wished she could have gone and, catching a glimpse of the Great Hall before the large double doors swung shut, she thought It looked more beautiful then It had ever looked before.

Then, suddenly, came the sound of a deep voice calling someones name, and a tall, handsome boy wearing bright yellow robes appeared, running towards another boy who was stationed at the foot of the marble staircase. The girl's eyes then fell on the boy he had just caught up with, whom was now in conversation with the handsome boy in the yellow robes. She knew that boy well. Yes, he was Harry Potter, and also the boy who lived, having narrowly escaped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's evil clutches just thirteen years before.

The girl glanced at them thoughtfully. There was also another boy just ahead of Harry Potter, a tall and freckled red-head. The girl's eyes fell on him next, taking in his scabby robes and untidy hair. He didn't look as well dressed as the other two boys, no sir.

It was then that Harry Potter turned towards the red-headed boy and muttered a few words to him before turning back towards the boy in the yellow robes. Without another word, the red-head turned and stormed up the staircase, and the girl saw his face. It was contorted into one of anger.

After this, the girl's attention wandered for a few moments as she stared around her, admiring the robes of those who had just been to the ball. This was the wrong thing to do, of course, as she was suddenly caught off balance by someone and fell down. Looking up, she saw the same red-headed boy storm past her. The girl watched untill the hem of the boy's robes had whipped out of sight. Scowling, the girl picked herself up, brushed herself off and headed off in another direction.

The 'red-headed boy' had been one named Ron Weasley, who was now in a towering tempter after the ball. Scowling and muttering to himself, Ron headed up the many staircases and back to Gryffindor Tower. He just couldn't believe it.

He had liked Hermione Granger for so long, and now she had chosen to break his heart and wander off with some famous Quidditch player. Ron shuddered as he pictured Hermione and Viktor Krum kissing in a deserted corridor somewhere. The thought sickened him.

Viktor Krum had once been Ron's role model. Ron had loved him, even bought a plastic miniture figurine of him, keeping it up in his dormitory. But now Ron loathed the boy so much It was unthinkable. Ron brushed a strand of red hair out of his eyes as he carried on. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

He wondered If he would catch Hermione in the common room before she went to bed. That would be fun. He could tell her _exactly _what he thought of her, everything he thought about Viktor Krum, everything he had ever felt for her, pouring out his every emotion to her ...

No, skip the last bit. Ron was only going to tell her what he thought of her _now_, after this. He could never tell her what he had always felt for her since the day the two of them had met. No, he had a plan, and he would stick to it.

It didn't take long to reach the Fat Lady portrait on the seventh floor. Ron, who was too deep in thought to notice, mumbled the password to her and climbed through the Portrait Hole.

The common room wasn't that full, Fred and George were just heading off to bed when he had arrived. Fred winked at Ron before followed his twin up to the boys dormitories. Seamus and Dean were sitting in armchairs opposite eachother, leaning forwards and muttering to eachother. They caught sight of Ron and exchanged looks of horror, before leaping to their feet before following suite to Fred and George. Ron stared after them, feeling increasingly uneasily. Alright, everyone had left, that just left ..

Hermione.

She was sitting alone on the sofa, red faced with anger, the elegant bun in her hair coming loose. She did not look at him, but obviously had realised he was there, as she was determined not to look up. Ron, who had nothing to say to her in the least, turned and prepared to follow Dean and Seamus.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron turned around, amazed. Hermione was sitting, watching him, her hands on her hips.

"_Well_?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno ..."

"You don't know?"

Ron suddenly felt angry with himself. He could have just ignored her, could have just headed up to the boys dormitories without saying a word. But he hadn't, and now he felt that a heated arguement was approaching. He was right.

"So, what _exactly_ was your problem with Viktor?" Hermione asked, her eyes already blazing. Ron stared at her.

"I- I don't-"

"DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH YOU EMBARRESSED ME TONIGHT?"

Ron stared back at her, at a loss for words. She was now on her feet, breathing heavily and staring back at him with a wild expression on her face. Ron tried to get out a reply, but he couldn't quite get there.

"I- I didn't-"

"OH! YOU DIDN'T!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

Ron and Hermione glared at eachother from across the common room. Ron suddenly had an urge to grab her by the neck and strangle her, but resisted it.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT ME GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH VIKTOR! I MEAN, WHAT WAS IT! WHAT WAS SO BAD ABOUT ME GOING WITH HIM!"

Ron said nothing. He couldn't really tell her _now_, It would just embarress him. Anyway, she wasn't really in the mood for that right now.

"Look, I had no problem-!"

"I THINK YOU MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT YOU DID, RON!" Hermione bellowed back at him.

"OH YEAH! HOW DID I!"

Hermione screamed with laughter at him, "OH COME ON, RON! YOU WERE ALMOST SCREAMING AT ME!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!" Ron yelled.

"YES, SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YES!"

Hermione was shaking with anger now. She looked ready to murder him. Ron glared at her.

"SO, WHAT'S THE REASON, RON! WANTED VIKTOR ALL TO YOURSELF! OR WERE YOU JUST JEALOUS!"

"I- I was-"

Ron stammered and tried to get the words out, but they just wouldn't come. Hermione stood there, waiting impatiently for a response, a manic grin spread on her face. She looked back at him, at his blank expression, and understood. The grin vanished from her face.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, I- Ron?"

It was someone else. Ron turned. It was Harry, standing next to the portrait hole, gaping at the sight before his eyes. Hermione barely noticed.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS, DON'T YOU, RON!" She screamed at Ron.

Ron turned to her, "OH YEAH? WHATS THAT!" He bellowed back at her.

"NEXT TIME THERE'S A BALL, ASK ME FIRST, AND NOT AS A LAST RESORT!"

And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and stomped off to the girls dormitories. Ron turned to Harry, thunderstruck. He could see that Harry looked as dazed as he felt.

"Well, that just- completely misses the point-" He stammered. When Harry stared blankly back at him, Ron scowled impatiently and turned his back on his friend and headed off to the boys dormitories, feeling that argueing with Hermione Granger was more trouble then it was worth.


End file.
